


All for My Girls

by aperrywilliams



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Dad!Dad!Spencer, Dad!Spencer, F/M, Fluff, I have a issue with future, Spencer being adorable, Why they didn’t give him a child?, please adopt me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aperrywilliams/pseuds/aperrywilliams
Summary: Spencer missed calls and texts from his wife. Something important happened and he needs to rush to the hospital.
Relationships: Spencer Reid & Reader, Spencer Reid Daughter - Relationship, Spencer Reid/Reader
Kudos: 25





	All for My Girls

Spencer was dozing off in that uncomfortable plastic chair in the middle of a hospital's waiting room. It was 3 in the morning. His eyelids are heavy from exhaustion. When he arrived home that night, her wife wasn't there. Weird. She hadn't told him about going out. He thought a little in case he forgot something. But he never forgets anything, even less if it was something related to her. Spencer never forgot a birthday, an anniversary, a particular date, an appointment in all the years they were married. Nothing. What did he miss now?

When he pulled his phone from his jacket, he noticed that it was off. He didn't see it before. That made sense to him. Maybe his wife called him, and he didn't answer because his phone was dead. Oh, God! What if something terrible happened?

Spencer _rushed_ to the nightstand where the charger was and plugged his phone on it. It took longer than five minutes for his phone to return to life.

He unlocked the screen and saw a lot of messages and missed calls from his wife.

 _"Spencer Reid, grab your ass and come to the hospital right now! It's time!"_ it read in the last message. Spencer put on his coat again and rushed to the hospital. How he could be so negligent! He knew the baby would come any time, and he wasn't prepared? _'It's a shame, Spencer!'_ He scolded himself.

Spencer arrived at the hospital past 10 pm. When he made it to the waiting room, he saw Morgan and Savannah waiting.

"Hey, guys!" Spencer greeted, gasping for the long run he made from the entrance.

"Pretty Boy! Where have you been?" Morgan asked. "(Y/N) texted us, and I tried to call you. You never answered! What happened man? We were worried," Derek questioned. Spencer shook his head, catching his breath. Clearly, his physical condition was not optimal for that run.

"I - I'm sorry. My phone gone dead. Where - where is she?" the genius doctor inquired.

"She is in the delivery room right now. She is in labor," Savannah replied.

"What? Damn it! I came too late! I couldn't even see her!" Spencer complained.

"We almost didn't. When we got here, (Y/N) was just entering the room with the doctors and nurses. But she was okay, man. We have to wait now, you can’t get in," Morgan stated.

Spencer started pacing the waiting room... _waiting_. Reid felt sad that he hadn't seen the calls and messages on his phone before. Perhaps he could have arrived in time to see the birth of their little girl. He was anxiously now, waiting next to Morgan and Savannah.

The clock marked 11 pm, midnight, 1 am... and there was still no news. Spencer knew it could be a long time to wait, but he secretly hoped that _their little girl_ wouldn't put up much resistance to get out. Although he didn't blame her, what could be more secure and calm than her mother's womb?

Spencer recalled all the times he dreamed of having a baby. He remembered the times when with (Y/N) talked that he wanted a girl. A little girl to teach her, spoil her, and love her. He dreamed with a little girl as a (Y/N)'s carbon copy. With her eyes, her smile, her personality. He wanted a girl so so much.

When they both were at the doctor's office to know the baby's gender, he was so nervous. Looking at the screen and seeing a tiny bundle moving on made them both cry. And when the doctor said that they were expecting a girl, Spencer almost passed out of pure and utterly emotion.

Spencer was so excited and happy that he did everything he could to make (Y/N) comfortable and supported during her pregnancy. He helped her in everything. Spencer went to all the doctor's appointments. He stayed late at night, helping his wife sleep in a comfortable position. He woke up early to make breakfast. Of course, he read all the books about the pregnancy he could.

In the nights before sleep, Spencer was accustomed to reading a story to his little girl. She started to recognize his voice: every time Spencer talked, the baby moved or kicked. (Y/N) assured him that she would be a _daddy's girl_. And she was. And she still is. _Twenty-six years later, she's his little girl yet_.

A commotion brought Spencer out of his thoughts. Hank Morgan appeared in the waiting room with a huge grin that could illuminate all DC.

"It's a healthy little girl!" he yelled. Morgan was the first to hug his son, who now became a father. Spencer looked at him with watering eyes and speechless. The same happened to him when his daughter was born.

After he hugged his mother, Hank moved toward Spencer.

"She is okay. A little tired, but she is okay. And your granddaughter is beautiful and healthy. They are waiting for you," Hank assured Spencer, pointed to the room where his - now two - little girls were.

When Spencer walked into the room, it was like going back 26 years, only this time, a third little person was included in the scene. When his daughter saw him arrive, her eyes lit up. She was holding a small wrapped bundle in her arms. His wife was standing next to the bed, looking at him with a smile on her lips.

"Hi dad!, come over here, I want to introduce you to someone," she said, whispering. Spencer couldn't help but see those beautiful eyes lit up despite the exhaustion after hours of labor. Those eyes his daughter inherited from his wife. He approached slowly and plastered a kiss on his daughter's forehead.

"Hello Pumpkin. I'm so sorry I was late..." Spencer apologized.

"Let's see if you worry about having your phone with enough charge next time," (Y/N) scolded him.

"Mom, don't be rude to Dad. He's already here." Spencer could barely pay attention. Now his eyes were on the little person sleeping in her mother's arms. "Dad, let me introduce you to Amelia Morgan Reid, your granddaughter," she said solemnly.

Because, of course, as Spencer had to learn over the years, children grow and make their lives. Her little girl grew up, fell in love, and made her own family. And with Derek Morgan, his friend for years, they were now joined by their own children. The result of that love now slept peacefully in his daughter's arms.

"Can - Can I hold her?" Spencer asked shyly.

"Sure you can, Dad," she said, handing him the little girl wrapped in a cozy blanket.

When Spencer held his granddaughter in his arms, time stopped for him.

Where did his mind go? To the moment when he held her daughter for the first time. It was a rainy day, and (Y/N)'s water broke at the same BAU. It was Morgan who drove the car to take them to the hospital. Spencer was with (Y/N) the entire time. Encouraging her between each contraction, kissing her temple, and letting her squeeze his hand throughout the process. When the cries of the newborn flooded the room, Spencer swore that at that moment, his life had changed forever. So it was. Holding her daughter for the first time, he promised her always to be for her. Spencer promised to give her all the love in the world and always support her. And Spencer Reid has kept his word.

Now holding his granddaughter, Spencer couldn't help but repeat his vows.

" _My little girl_. You don't know how happy I am to have you in my arms. You don't know how happy you will make this family. I know that I'll have to share your love and that maybe I won't be your favorite grandfather. I cannot compete with Grandpa Morgan in many things, but I can assure you that I will be there for you when you need me. And the day I leave this world, I will continue to take care of you. Just like I'll continue to take care of your mom and your grandmother," Spencer whispered as Amelia stir and opened her little eyes. A big smile crept on Spencer's face.

"I see you both are already having your first serious conversation," her daughter mused. Spencer turned and walked over to the bed to lay her granddaughter in her mother's arms.

"The same conversation I had with you the day you were born," Spencer replied. "I'm proud of you, Pumpkin," Spencer praised. His daughter smiled.

"Thanks, dad. _For everything_ ," she said, snuggling Amelia into her arms again.

"Always. _All for my girls_ ," Spencer declared, holding his wife's hand and placing a soft kiss on his daughter's forehead.

And what Spencer Reid said was entirely right. He has given everything. And he will continue doing everything in his power for his wife, daughter, and now for his granddaughter—everything for his family.


End file.
